


Escalation

by Fly_Kitty7000



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Derek to the Rescue, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fran is Amazing, Hermaphrodites, Hostage Situations, Intersex, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mpreg, No Children are Tortured or Harmed in this Fic, OOC, Out of Character, Pain, Psychological Torture, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Slash, Spencer is pregnant, Stress Causing Labor, Torture, going into labor, natural birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_Kitty7000/pseuds/Fly_Kitty7000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a man breaks into the house and takes Spencer, who is heavily pregnant, and his and Derek's 5-year-old son hostage, Derek and the BAU team is left trying to figure out why.  Will they discover the answer in time?  Or will events escalate to a point of no return?</p>
<p>A/N: This is the result of a request from reader IDontUnderstandThatReference :) See beginning notes inside chapter 1 for more information. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope and Pray

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This story is the result of a request by IDontUnderstandThatReference. The exact request was this:
> 
> "Established relationship MoReid, obviously Mpreg, set around season six-ish. (heavily pregnant) Reid and his and Morgan's 5 year old son (go crazy with the name, I'm not picky) get kidnapped by someone who's using them to get revenge on Morgan for some reason or another. The unsub sends videos of his two captives to Garcia so the whole team can watch. The stress of the situation is too much for a heavily pregnant Reid who's trying to keep his frightened 5 year old calm, and it causes him to go into labor. So, as you can see, this doesn't even have to be long or multi-chapter or anything! You could easily fill this prompt with a oneshot of decent length, you know what I mean? The details are up to you, but the only things I'm going to be finicky about are that Reid is called Papa, or some other variation of father (while Morgan is Dad/Daddy, of course), and that his and Morgan's second child is a boy."
> 
> It took me a while to think of how to put the idea together, but I think I finally have something :) I hope that IDontUnderstandThatReference and everyone else enjoys this. As a note, I still write Spencer as shorter than Derek and with a higher voice, but like I always say, if you don't like that, read him however you want (it won't make a huge difference). Also, Spencer is intersexed and, in this story, I place him in my fake slot of Category Q, but I'll probably not reference it in any way because I don't think it's necessary to the story. I will, however, list my fake categories at the end of chapter 1, like I always do for mpregs :) And remember, I love positive comments and kudos!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters therein. I just take them and do what I want with them (which is why they may read a little OOC even though I always try to keep each character's center, or what makes them the way they are, unless otherwise noted). If you don't like the story, please don't read it. All hateful comments or flames will be immediately deleted or marked as spam. I do, however, accept and welcome constructive criticism, opinions, and other comments as long as they are made in good taste. Thank you for reading and being respectful to me, as a human being, and my work in general. Please enjoy!

Spencer Reid sat in the recliner in his living room, his shirt pulled up as he spread moisturizing lotion over the large dome of his belly. He was 36 weeks pregnant and he felt _huge_! He knew that he was the right size for how far along he was, but that didn’t keep him from hating how he needed almost constant assistance to do even the simplest things. Like stand up.

 

Luckily, Fran Morgan, Spencer’s mother-in-law-to-be, had exercised her infinite kindness and had offered to stay with Spencer to help him out while Derek, her son and the love of Spencer’s life, was working. If it had just been him in the house, Spencer would have refused the help. After all, he _could_ still do things on his own… it just took him a little longer than normal because he had to accommodate for his protruding waistline. However, Spencer and Derek also had a 5 year old son, Benjamin, a dog, Clooney, and two cats, Chloe and Lucy, so Spencer ended up readily accepting Fran’s offer.

 

She’d been at their house for two weeks so far and Spencer had never been more thankful for the cheerful red-head that he’d come to know and love. Fran understood how hard it was to care for a young child while being pregnant with another and she knew the fears that all parents go through when they’re about to add a new member to the family. She listened and she cared. She didn’t get angry when Spencer complained about his hurting feet, his swollen ankles, or his aching back. She didn’t seem to mind his crankiness or random mood swings. She didn’t comment when he turned the A/C all the way up because he was so fucking _hot_ or when they ran out of things like pickles and peanut butter nearly every other day because he’d never gotten over those weird food cravings.

 

And she was more than just a sounding board for Spencer’s frustrations. Fran was like Wonder Woman! She took care of the house and the pets, cooked meals, shopped for groceries, and anything else she could think to do _while_ she made sure that both Spencer and Benjamin were happy (or in Spencer’s case, as happy as possible). Whatever Spencer needed, she brought to him (often without him even having to ask for it). If Benjamin wanted to play, she made sure he was safe and even joined in from time to time. She was just absolutely amazing. Sometimes, Spencer felt more like he was on vacation than maternity leave!

 

Spencer sighed and relaxed back into the reclined chair, closing his eyes and rolling his head to try to crack his neck. He often felt bad that Fran was doing all of the work while he really didn’t do anything but sit, sleep, and eat, but she never complained so Spencer just tried not to take advantage and do as much as he could. At the moment, however, Benjamin was taking a nap so Spencer thought that maybe he could get away with a nap too.

 

He was almost asleep in the chair, his legs propped up and the soft cushions seeming to wrap Spencer in a warm embrace, when someone softly called his name. He jumped and opened his eyes, looking around for the source of the voice. When he saw Fran standing by the chair, he relaxed again, but then blushed when he realized that his shirt was still pushed up and the full expanse of his round belly was exposed.

 

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Fran said softly, a warm smile lighting up her face. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to take Clooney for a walk. I should be back in a half hour, like usual, but I’ll take my cell with me so if you need me to come back before then, just call.”

 

Spencer smiled back at her and nodded his head as he pulled his shirt back down to cover himself. Fran walked Clooney every day and told him the same thing every day, but Spencer didn’t mind. He actually loved how attentive she was to everyone in the house, even the animals. “Thanks, Fran,” Spencer replied in a tired voice as his eyes started to droop again.

 

“Get some sleep, Spencer,” Fran said as she reached over to pat Spencer’s shoulder lovingly. “I’ll wake you for dinner in a few hours.”

 

Spencer nodded lazily and then closed his eyes once more, feeling himself immediately drift off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Spencer was awoken by the sound of the security alarm going off. He quickly scanned the room as he put the foot-stool on the recliner down, but he didn’t see anything out of place. A look at the wall clock told him that he’d only been asleep for about 10 minutes.

 

“Fran?” he called over the blaring alarm, wondering if she’d come back and had just forgotten to deactivate the system. He didn’t hear anything back but the alarm, causing a knot of cold fear to settle in the pit of his stomach.

 

As quickly as he could manage, Spencer leveraged himself up out of the chair, making sure that he had his balance before he waddled over to the system control panel on the wall in the foyer. He punched in the code, turning the alarm off hopefully before the system called the police. Spencer hated dealing with the local cops because they always treated him like he should have no reason to call them when was an FBI agent and all. Plus, Spencer’s intentions were to grab his phone off of the side table and call Derek anyway, then stay on the phone until he could check the house, just in case there really _was_ something wrong.

 

However, as soon as the loud sound was no longer permeating the otherwise quiet house, Spencer heard crying from Benjamin’s room and all thoughts of calling Derek were wiped out of his mind. Spencer rushed as fast as he could toward his son’s bedroom, keeping one hand on the small of his back to help keep his balance, and quietly cursing the fact that he couldn’t run. At least the house was ranch-style so he didn’t have to worry about quickly climbing any stairs as well.

 

“Benjie?” he called when he neared the room and was immediately relieved when he poked his head in the room and saw his young son just sitting up on his bed and crying. “Oh, hunny, it’s ok. Don’t cry,” he soothed as he walked into the room and reached his hand out to comb his fingers through the boy’s dark hair.

 

Benjamin sniffed loudly and wiped his eyes with his little fists. When he looked up at Spencer, the tears had stopped falling but his lower lip was still trembling. “What’s going on, Papa?” he asked in a small, quavering voice.

 

Spencer smiled and tried to keep the worry off of his face. “The alarm went off, sweetheart, but I’m not sure why,” he answered honestly, not wanting to scare his child but not wanting to lie to him either. “Want to help me find out?”

 

Benjamin nodded his head so Spencer held his hand out for the boy to grab. After he’d gotten off the bed, Spencer headed back toward the bedroom door, Benjamin right beside him.

 

“Come on, let’s go call Daddy,” Spencer said softly, his previous concerns about why the alarm had gone off coming back to the surface. As soon as he walked back out into the living room, however, he knew something was wrong. Nothing _looked_ out of place… but something just felt _wrong._

 

Then Benjamin screamed. Spencer reflexively tried to pull the boy behind him as he whipped his head around to find the threat. His eyes widened when he saw a large man running toward them from off to the side, seemingly coming from out of nowhere and holding what looked like a metal baseball bat over his head.

 

Spencer didn’t have time to do anything but drop to his knees and bring Benjamin down with him, turning so that he was leaning over his son as much as possible in order to protect him. Then the bat collided with the back of Spencer’s neck and he pitched forward, landing painfully on his left side with Benjamin half-under him. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was his son’s frightened voice calling for him… and all Spencer could do was hope and pray that this man, whoever he was, would leave Benjamin alone and just take whatever he wanted and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Categories of Intersexed People:
> 
> Category A - Males or Females with correct reproductive organs but also containing partially formed organs from the opposite gender (ex. A female child containing 100% of her correct reproductive organs but who also contains an under-formed, un-dropped testicle attached to her ovary or a male child containing 100% of his correct reproductive organs but who also contains a floating ovary)
> 
> Category B - Males or Females with correct reproductive organs but also containing fully formed organs from the opposite gender (ex. A male child containing 100% of his correct reproductive organs but who also contains a floating uterus and ovaries that are not attached to any other organ in the body or a female child containing 100% of her correct reproductive organs but who also contains fully formed, un-dropped testicles)
> 
> Category C - Males or Females with partially formed reproductive organs from both genders (ex. A child who has incomplete sets of both sexual organs, such as a child containing a uterus and vagina with vaginal opening, but instead of having ovaries, has a fully formed scrotum)
> 
> Category Q - This category only includes males and are males with full sets of both male and female reproductive organs but only the male organs are visible externally and the vaginal opening is located in the rectum
> 
> Category X - A person who is fully both male and female, having visible male reproductive organs as well as an external vaginal opening located behind the penis where the perineum should be on a "normal" male


	2. They're Gone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry for the long delay in updates. The closer it gets to Christmas, the more busy I seem to become. However, I promised that I'd try to have this chapter up before the end of the week so I buckled down and got it done right before deadline lol. I hope everyone likes this and, as always, I love positive comments and feedback :) Please enjoy!

Penelope Garcia loved her job. Well, that wasn’t necessarily true. She didn’t love the job _itself_ per say… but she _did_ love the thought that what she was doing was helping people and actually making a small difference in the world. And lord, she absolutely _adored_ the people she worked with! All of them were just wonderful people and she felt so blessed to be able to not only help them do their jobs, but to be a part of their personal lives as well. The tightknit team was just like a family! A strange, weird, mixed up family, to be sure, but a family all the same. And it just kept growing as the years went by.

 

About a year after Hotch’s son, Jack, was born, their own Spencer Reid announced that he was pregnant. This had come as somewhat as a shock, not because of the simultaneous revelation that Spencer was an intersexed male, but because only about a month before this, Spencer and Derek Morgan had announced that they’d been a couple for about two weeks. However, everyone was happy for the two and they all hoped that the relationship and the baby would bring Spencer out of the funk he’d fallen into ever since he’d withdrawn from Dilauded after being held captive by Tobias Hankle.

 

The pregnancy had indeed done Spencer good (which was definitely something that he needed, especially after Gideon suddenly abandoned them) as it forced him to be more conscientious of his health. Because of this, he’d gained back the weight (and then some) that he’d lost during his addiction, as well as made other healthy decisions, like cuting back on sugar and coffee, that had greatly affected his mood. Penelope suspected that being the boyfriend of a hunky hottie also hadn’t hurt his outlook on life.

 

Baby Benjamin had been born healthy and happy and, with his tiny, mocha colored hands, he’d brought the misfit group of people even closer than they had been before. Jack loved his ‘cousin’ Benjy and they often had weekend play-dates together. Spencer had decided to return to work three months after Benjy was born and hired a daytime babysitter to watch him, but when they went away on cases, Haley, to everyone’s surprise, had volunteered to take him, only further cementing the bond between Jack and Benjy.

 

When Jack was 3 and Benjy was 2, JJ announced that she was pregnant and a few months after that, Henry was born, thus adding a third baby boy to their BAU family. Even though Penelope loved the three boys with all her heart, she had been sadly convinced that a little girl would never be added to their ranks. She could remember thinking at the time that maybe she herself should just have a baby for the chance of having a little girl to dress up and play with, but quickly shot that idea down. A baby was a lot of work and she knew that if she ever did have kids, she’d want to stay home with them and she just wasn’t ready to give up her job just yet.

 

However, when Spencer told everyone almost 9 months ago that he was 3 months pregnant, Penelope’s hope for a BAU girl was renewed. She had looked up what kinds of things would cause a pregnant person to be more likely to give birth to a girl and, even though Spencer told her that it was pseudo-science and that gender was determined at conception, not during the pregnancy, Penelope still kept her hopes up and brought him things like different cheeses, mineral waters, fresh fruits, chocolates, and decaffeinated teas and coffees, all in the hopes that he would finally give her the niece she wanted.

 

Penelope sighed and picked up Spencer’s latest sonogram once more, studying it closely for the hundredth time to try to figure out if the tiny baby was a boy or a girl. Spencer and Derek both decided that they hadn’t wanted to know the gender, but she was certain that Spencer had figured it out by the sonograms. After all, he _was_ a genius! He _surely_ could figure out something as simple as the gender of a fetus, right?

 

She decided that she would pay him and Benjy a visit after work if no cases came up so that she could beg him once more to tell her the gender. She knew that she didn’t have long to wait to find out naturally, but she was impatient, damn it! She wanted, no _needed_ , to know right this instant!

 

Penelope put the sonogram back down and sighed again. Spencer had been on leave for a couple weeks now and, even though she and every other team member had visited him at least once in the past two weeks (and they all had called him more than once for help on particular cases), Penelope still missed their resident genius. Maybe she would quickly whip him up a batch of chocolate chip cookies before heading over there. The closer he got to his due date, the more miserable he seemed to be, according to Derek, so maybe some cookies would help to lift his spirits.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ping of her computer signaling that she had received an email. Her eyebrows crinkled together when she saw that the message was marked ‘Important’ but that she didn’t recognize who the sender was. Penelope slowly reached a hand out toward her keyboard and hesitantly began to open the message, feeling an inexplicable sense of dread all of a sudden.

 

The message opened and she gasped at what she saw. Her eyes went wide and panic started to set in, fear constricting her chest until she physically hurt. Then, as if suddenly coming back to her senses, Penelope shot out of her chair and ran out of her office at full speed, knowing that she needed to alert the team about this _now_!

 

* * *

 

 

Derek Morgan couldn’t wait to get home to his family. He hated leaving Spencer at home when he was so close to his due date, but most of his worries were eased by the thought that his mother was at the house taking care of Spencer, Benjy, the pets, and anything else she could get her hands on.

 

Derek chuckled at the thought that his mother couldn’t just sit still. Spencer was a lot like her in that sense. Neither of them could stand being inactive, which was why being this far along in the pregnancy was so hard on poor Spencer. He really couldn’t do much but read and watch TV at the moment. Luckily, he’d already gone through the nesting phase of the pregnancy, otherwise he’d be up and about, trying to clean and straighten things up when he really should be resting.

 

Even if Spencer _had_ been trying to do things around the house, Derek was comforted by the fact that his mother would make sure Spencer didn’t overexert himself, and that if anything serious _did_ happen, she would be there to assess the situation and get Spencer help. Derek’s mind was also eased by the knowledge that his mother would call him and let him know if Spencer or Benjy got hurt or something, so as long as she didn’t call, he had nothing to worry about.

 

As if on cue from his thoughts, however, Derek’s phone suddenly rang and a cold chill ran over him when he saw that it was his mother. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that maybe she was just calling to check on him (even though she never called while he was at work unless it was an emergency), and then answered the phone and put it up to his ear.

 

“Hey, Momma, is everything alright?” he asked warily, hoping against hope that she had just deviated from her usual patterns and was making a social call.

 

_“They’re gone, Derek!”_ Fran practically screamed into the phone, causing Derek to have to hold it away from his ear slightly. _“I don’t know what happened but they’re gone! They’re both just_ gone _!”_

 

“Momma, calm down,” Derek tried to soothe even though his own heart was beginning to race at the implications of Fran’s words. “Slow down and tell me what happened.”

 

_“I took Clooney for a walk and I was only gone for half an hour or so but when I came back, the front door was wide open and both Spencer and Benjy were_ gone _!”_ Fran explained all in one breath, obviously very upset. Trying regain some control over her emotions, though, she took a couple deep, audible breaths before she continued. _“And, oh God, Derek, there was_ blood _on the carpet!”_

 

Derek felt like all the air had been sucked out of him and he was suddenly lightheaded. Even though he was sitting down, Derek gripped the side of his desk with one hand to prevent himself from falling out of his seat from shear panic. He tried to breathe and think clearly, but it was incredibly difficult.

 

Finally, after a few moments that felt like an eternity had passed, Derek felt that he was in control enough to continue talking to his mother. “How much blood?” he asked in a slightly hoarse voice that broke in the middle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Emily and JJ, who were both at Emily’s desk across the aisle, stop their conversation and look over at him with concern.

 

_“I-I don’t know,”_ Fran answered, her voice changing from panicked to small and frightened. _“It doesn’t_ look _like a whole lot, but… I don’t know, Derek.”_

 

Derek was relieved that the blood seemed minimal, but that still left him with the question of where Spencer and Benjy were. “Did you check the whole house?” he asked desperately, grasping at straws.

 

_“Yes, I checked the whole house, Derek Morgan!”_ Fran shouted, going back to being hysterically panicked _. “I wouldn’t have called scared to death if I thought they were in the back bedroom or out in the yard or something!”_

 

“Ok, Momma, well try to stay calm and I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Derek answered in as calm a voice as he could muster as he felt himself sinking further and further into panic himself.

 

_“Hurry Derek,”_ Fran said in a small voice and then hung up the phone.

 

Derek placed his own phone on his desktop and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself so he could approach this rationally. What in the holy Hell could have happened to them?!

 

“Is everything ok, Morgan?” JJ asked hesitantly, having heard his side of the conversation and seeing how upset he was.

 

Before he could answer, however, Penelope came running into the bullpen, pale and frantic looking. “Derek, oh my God!” she called and hurried over to him.

 

“Baby girl, what’s the matter?” Derek asked as he stood up from his desk, wondering what _else_ could have happened.

 

Penelope put her hand out as she reached Derek and propped herself up against his chest as she tried to catch her breath. Then, she looked up at him and, with tears in her eyes, she stuttered out, “I… I got… it was… it’s… oh god…”

 

Derek, starting to grow extremely worried and concerned, put his hands on Penelope’s shoulders and gripped them firmly before he said, “Garcia, calm down and tell me what happened.”

 

Penelope took a deep breath and opened her mouth to answer once more, but was interrupted by Hotch asking, “What’s going on here?”

 

Derek looked over to where Hotch’s voice had come from and saw him and Rossi striding toward the little group from their offices up on the catwalk. Emily was hurrying after them and Derek realized that she must have gone up and gotten them when Penelope had rushed in.

 

Penelope licked her lips and stepped away from Derek to walk toward Hotch. “Sir, I received an email that I really think the whole team should see,” she answered in a voice that was calmer than before but still wavered and broke slightly with emotion.

 

Hotch just nodded and motioned for her to lead the way.

 

As everyone hurriedly followed Penelope down the hall toward her office, she explained a little more. “I was working in my office when the email came in. It was marked important but I didn’t recognize the sender’s address. The message also had no subject but I figured I should check it just to make sure it wasn’t spam or anything. Well... it uh… it definitely wasn’t spam.”

 

They arrived at her office in almost no time and then all piled in to stare at the screen where the email was displayed. A few gasps echoed around the room and Derek felt weak at the knees. He swayed slightly and a strong grip appeared on his bicep, helping him to keep steady. Derek didn’t turn to see who it was that the grip belonged to, however. He couldn’t stop staring at the screen.

 

The message wasn’t long, but it was menacing.

 

**DEREK MORGAN,**

**YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID.**

**YOU TOOK SOMEONE FROM ME.**

**NOW I’M GOING TO TAKE SOMEONE FROM YOU.**

**YOU’LL BE ABLE TO WATCH THE WHOLE THING.**

**BUT THERE WILL BE NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT.**

**THE FUN STARTS IN 3 HOURS.**

**GUESS WHO**

What really told Derek and the team that the perpetrator was serious, however, was a single, solitary photograph attached right beneath the angry message. Derek could feel tears welling up in his eyes and threatening to escape as he stared at the image of Spencer lying on his side in the middle of their living room. His hands were duct taped behind his back, causing his round belly to stick out even further in front of him, and there was another piece across his mouth. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be unconscious. Benjy was kneeling behind Spencer’s back, his little hands gripping Spencer’s shoulders desperately and, as he stared devastatingly up at the camera, tears could be seen streaming down his cheeks.

 

As he continued to look at the picture, Derek could feel his fear turning to anger. How _dare_ someone threaten his family like this?! He balled his hands up into fists and let out a low, primal growl. He was going to find this son of a bitch and rip him apart with his bare hands!


End file.
